A hydraulic fluid circuit is energized via a hydraulic pump, a device which can be configured in a variety of ways depending on the particular application. However configured, a hydraulic pump can be designed to deliver either a fixed or a variable amount of fluid displacement. As evident by the name, a fixed displacement pump can displace a fixed or a calibrated volume of fluid with each revolution of the pumping elements housed therein, e.g., rotary vanes, lobes, screws, gears, etc. Likewise, a variable displacement pump can displace a variable or an adjustable volume of fluid to more closely match the changing or fluctuating fluid demand in the hydraulic fluid circuit, with such demand determined using load-sensing devices and methodologies of the type known in the art.
Regardless of the particular configuration of the pump, hydraulic pumps are well suited to providing a reliable supply of fluid pressure to the various devices or machines within the hydraulic fluid circuit. Substantial fluid pressure can be supplied to such hydraulically-actuated machinery as presses, ejectors, lifts, etc., thus energizing these machines to perform useful work. Localized control and machine functionality in turn can be optimized using electro-hydraulic directional valves, regulators, and/or other necessary fluid control devices. However, despite the substantial utility of fluid power when properly used within a manufacturing environment, the effectiveness of a fluid-powered machine depends on the physical integrity of the various hose, piping, fittings, connectors, and other conduit portions joining the principal components of the hydraulic circuit in which the machine resides. Any of these conduit portions have the potential to leak due to damage or age, thus potentially starving the hydraulic machinery of the necessary fluid power and causing a fluid spill in the manufacturing area.